A Magnificent Friendship
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: They were the best friends but to one of them the other was much more. Can she bear to watch him walk away with another girl? What's more can she watch him happily? And where will his heart lead him? Mimato! A little bit of Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

A Magnificent Friendship

Chapter 1: Why can't he see?

Mimi sat in her room staring at the pink walls. Her new strawberry coloured dress was spread across her bed next to a pair of pink platform shoes and a (you guessed it) pink designer handbag. But even the sight of her newest fashionable outfit didn't make Mimi feel that great. With a sigh she pulled out her phone wondering whether chatting to Sora would make her feel any better but before she could dial there was a knock at the door. Pulling it open she was startled to see a pair of sky blue eyes and a shock of blonde hair staring at her excitedly. Matt practically knocked her aside in his eagerness to get into her room. "Oh gee, Hi Matt why don't you come inside?' said Mimi sarcastically but for once Matt didn't notice her mood. "Meems I really need to talk to you. I…" He'd caught sight of her face. "Um you're free right?"

Mimi smiled " What are friends for? So come on spill what happened? Did TK finally ask Kari out? Did Tai fail soccer try-outs? Did you buy me a pet dog?" Matt gave a casual grin "It's more important then any of that stuff." Mimi stared at him pointedly. 'Well you know Sora right?"

Mimi looked at him " Well yeah she's only been my friend for like 10 years!

Matt grinned, "Well you know how I feel about her right?"

Mimi's stomach did a funny little lurch "Yeah…"

"Well I'm going to do it Meems I'm finally going to ask her out!"

"Oh…I mean that's great Matt! What made you decide to um you know?"

"Actually it was you Mimi! You listened to me rant on and on about her for ages. You supported me and encouraged me like the best friend in the world and I thought I owe it to Mimi to do this and so right now I'm going to go to Sora's place and convince her to go out with me!"

Mimi smiled painfully she hoped it wouldn't come out as a grimace. " Well then you'd better go right now ASAP before you lose your nerve. Go on. Get out. Shoo!

"But Mimi…" Matt said uncertainly.

" Didn't you hear me I said go! And err good luck but you won't need it you're irresistible!" She pushed him out the door. She didn't want him to see the crystal tears in her eyes, he might get the wrong idea he might think that she, she…sobbing she threw herself on the bed and cried her heart out,

Matt walked out of Mimi's apartment and felt the cold night air hit his face. The stars sparkled in the clear sky and it was a perfect night to do what he planned to do. SO why didn't he feel better? "This is it Matt" he encouraged himself. "The moment you've been waiting for since you were 14." He remembered the exact moment he had fallen in love with Sora it was embedded in his memory and he doubted he'd ever forget it.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Matt! How are you doing?" said Sora bouncing up to him happily as usual. "You are coming to my soccer game this afternoon right? You know it's the finals!"_

_A reluctant grin passed over Matt's usually inexpressive face. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied._

_To his surprise Sora stood on tiptoe and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you there then Matt!" and with another smile she was off. Matt turned an expression of bewilderment on his face to see Mimi standing in the shadows of a tree. For a moment, barely a second he was certain there was a flash in her eye and a certain coldness in the way she was eyeing him but when she caught his gaze it was replaced with her usual smile. Matt didn't know what to make of it; today was turning out quite strange for him…_

_End Flashback_

Matt frowned. Why in the world had Mimi ruined that moment? OK in all honesty she hadn't done anything but he couldn't help feeling annoyed. A little part of him felt guilty for doing this. Wait a second doing what? Asking Sora out? But why onearth should he feel guilty about that? This was not the train of thought he wanted to have when he was about to ask the girl in question out! With a start he realised he was at her door. With a grim smile he raised his hand and knocked. "Here goes nothing…" he thought.

Mimi opened up her eyes groggily, someone was shaking her trying to make her get up but that was wrong firstly it was Sunday her one chance to sleep in and secondly she lived alone so who in the world…! Hey! She lived alone! Who or what was in her apartment? Fully awake at last her vision cleared to see a pair of large brown eyes staring back at her or were they crimson?


	2. Broken Hearts and Confusion

Chapter 2: Broken Hearts and Confusion

"TAI!" Mimi screamed. "What are you doing in my apartment? DO you realised I could have been naked? Or worse! I could have been making out or something with someone!" Jumping up Mimi pulled on her dressing gown and ran into the bathroom to wash her face. Tai watched amusedly while rubbing his ears. Mimi's screams could

be pretty shrill. "Mimi, you look fine and don't worry besides the little bit of morning drool and your weird sleeping position I didn't see anything too bad. By the way I didn't know you had someone to make out with in your apartment!"

Mimi's face appeared round the corner of the door. "Hey Tai you are in my apartment, you woke me up early on Sunday and you mortally insulted me more then once, don't push it k? What do you want anyway? It's a bit early for social calls don't you think? Even from you! No scratch that I mean especially from you."

Tai grinned but it faded away as he prepared himself to do what he came here for. " Mimi I came here because well I need to talk to you." That got Mimi's attention like nothing else. Tai wanting to talk? Well, they weren't that close but still what had she told Matt yesterday? "That's what friends are for!" She smiled cheerfully plonking herself next to him on the bed. "What's this all about?"

Tai looked at her seriously. "It's about Matt."

Mimi stared at him for a second then trying to collect her thoughts she replied " Uh Tai I'd rather not talk about him if it's all the same to you." She looked down then gasped as Tai took on of her hands in his. "Look Mimi I'm probably the only one who knows what you feel at the moment because I'm experiencing it too and if you'll just think about it." He put a finger over Mimi's lips, as she was about to speak. "No hear me out. If you think about it you'll know what I mean." There was silence while Mimi explored the possibilities. She knew Tai was a nice guy and she knew he didn't feel 'that' way about her so what was he trying to say? Then it hit her "Tai when Matt asked Sora out what did she say?" Mimi's voice shook as she as answered the question but she only needed to look into Tai's eyes to see the answer.

Unable to hold back any longer Mimi sobbed into Tai's arms while Tai patted her back. When they both finally released each other they were both red in the face, Mimi from crying and Tai from embarrassment. Mimi went to wash her face again and Tai stood by the window. When Mimi came out Tai said gruffly "I know guys aren't really supposed to show emotion it's just that Sora meant a lot to me and I thought I meant a lot to her too and..." He felt Mimi's hand on his shoulder and looked down into her sincere brown eyes. "Tai it's never a bad thing to talk about your feelings don't be stupid. Since we're both in the same boat anytime you want to talk give me a call all right? It'll make both of us feel better."

"Right" Tai said his cocky smile back on. " And if Matt's bothering you prattling about Sora or anything I'll set him straight for you."

Mimi's eyes warmed but she said warningly "Don't you dare tell Matt ok Mr. Bigmouth? If he's happy with Sora that's what counts and I know you feel the same."

"Ah female intuition never fails! Farewell then sweet Mimi your knight will return soon!" with an overdramatic bow Tai left the room only to crash straight into Matt. "Tai?' Matt said confused. "What're you doing here so early? And what was that about a knight?" Tai tried desperately to cover up. "Um Mimi is well she is I mean I don't think she'll want to see you now Matt. Not because she's mad or anything it's cause she's indisposed you know? Like sick? Anyway I just bought her medicine because I had the same thing err you know virus bacteria thing last week and I had some spare medicine. That's why we talking about knights because I sort of err rescued her you know? So maybe we can both go back to my house and um play some games or something huh Matt?'

Matt frowned. "Well sure Tai but there's something important I want to tell Mimi first…"

"Oh that!" Tai laughed nervously. "Well Sora told me so I um already told Mimi" He hung his head waiting for the explosion from Matt but to his surprise it didn't come.  
"You told her huh? Well I guess that's all right then! Come on lets head over to your house I'll call Mimi later to see how she's doing."

Tai managed a grin but couldn't help the feeling of anger inside. This guy was supposed to be Mimi's best friend and he couldn't even be bothered checking up on her! Matt was Tai's best friend but deep down Tai didn't know if he deserved Mimi's love.

Matt's thoughts in the meantime were in a whirl. The whole night, which should have been spent in bliss, kept being interrupted by how he was going to tell Mimi. Well he'd told her he was going to ask Sora out hadn't he? And she seemed happy enough so she'd be happier to hear he'd been successful right? He had stressed and stressed over it only to find that Tai had told her instead. For some reason though that took a load of his mind as long as he didn't have to see Mimi too soon he could explore his feelings more thoroughly and her sickness was the perfect excuse…


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Mimi stared glumly at the wall. Tai had called a couple of times and they'd actually had some really fun conversations but Tai wasn't Matt and he never could be. "Why? Why did I have to fall in love with one of the few guys that can never return my feelings" Unwillingly Mimi remembered the day her hopes and dreams which had so nearly surfaced had been crushed.

_Flashback (Mimi's POV)_

"_Mimi?" I turned around my brown hair swinging too and nearly hitting an innocent bystander in the face. There stood Matt and when I saw him my heart nearly stopped. He looked so gorgeous! His blond hair spiky and shining in the sun, his eyes twinkling like sapphires and a smile spread across his face. Wait a minute a smile? Matt didn't smile! A casual grin if you were lucky but no more then that and here he was looking like a Cheshire cat! I tried to still my beating heart and the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Hey Matt," I never knew I could sound so calm! Matt came up to me and took my hand. "Meems we've been friends for ages and I can tell you anything right?"_

_Could all my dreams actually been coming true? Did Matt really feel something more for me?_

"_Yeah Matt of course you can!" I said managing a smile._

" _Well here it is… Meems you've never gone out with anyone despite millions of offers and I can only conclude two things. Either you're waiting for prince charming or there's someone out there you really love. I hope it's the second because then you'll know how I feel"_

_This was too good to be true! I was in a state of suspense and joy. Say it Matt I silently pleaded! Just say it! And he did say **it **though not what I was planning._

" _I love Sora, Mimi. I'm hopelessly in love with Sora!"_

My world came crashing down around me. There was a strange roaring in my ears and I could only see Matt gesturing and talking with a passion I'd never seen in him before. My eyes were stinging but no I couldn't cry I remembered something my dad had once told me. "Being friends with someone is like supporting them when they're tired and standing by their side when they're happy. Loving someone is carrying them on your back when they're tired and feeling their joy when they're happy"

_I loved Matt and because I loved him I would feel his joy and if I couldn't I would never let him see my pain. I loved Matt so I had to let him go…_

_End Flashback_

"Dad was right about so many things," Mimi thought miserably. " He told me love came with sacrifice, he told me love could cause pain as much as happiness but I never truly understood."

Suddenly Mimi stood up, pushed open her door and somehow blindly found her way outside the apartment. Looking up at the star spangled sky she shouted, " You were wrong about one thing Dad! You said I was a sincere person but you were wrong! I have to live this lie Dad and what is worse I have to live it because of love. Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong?" as she fell to her knees and sobbed on the ground she became aware of a figure standing over her. With a little choke of fear she attempted to scramble away when Tai's brown eyes came into view. Mimi looked at the hand he was offering then without a word pulled her self up. "You heard, did you?"

Tai nodded.

"I'm sorry I was being childish and silly…"

This time Tai shook his head.

Mimi half-smiled "Aren't you going to talk?"

Tai stared at her and she became aware of the tears in his eyes.

"Tai…?" her voice was hesitant almost shy.

Then Tai spoke "Mimi why, why Sora?" His voice broke and gropingly he reached out to Mimi.

Mimi felt his arms envelop her and she hugged him back letting all her frustration and pain out. They stood there under the starry sky, two broken hearts, holding each other.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Matt and Sora walked along hand in hand a carefree smile on their faces. Suddenly Sora frowned as a shadow passed over her face. "Matt what did you say about Mimi earlier?"

" Hmm?" Matt broke out of his reverie to be confronted with Sora's curious stare.

"What did you say about Mimi before?" she repeated.

"Mimi? Oh nothing. I just said she wasn't feeling too well and I saw Tai giving her some medicine"

Sora gasped. "She's not well! She never told me and Mimi knows I'd help her out. She's just too considerate sometimes. Well Matt we'll have to go see her now!"

Matt choked "What now? But Sora it's so so…"

"So what?" she glared.

"…So late." Matt finished lamely.

Sora was going red from anger. "Listen to me Matt! Our friend Mimi is sick, when someone is sick they need to be cheered up. Good friends go over to their place and cheer them up! I always though you were a good friend Matt but maybe I was wrong!"

Matt blushed "Sorry Sora of course I'll come along."

Instantly her frown was replaced with a smile. "Excellent and look we're nearly there!"

Matt looked up I surprise. All this time Sora had been steering him towards Mimi's apartment and he hadn't even noticed. " I wonder if she's at home…" Matt began to say but stopped when he saw Sora's hand on his arm. Following on her gaze his eyes landed on bushy brown hair (Tai of course) tightly holding someone who was hidden from view but suddenly they pulled apart and both of them were clearly defined in the moonlight.

Matt shook his head it was as if a fog was clouding his eyes, surely it just couldn't, couldn't be Mimi there? No no no! Matt tried to push the unwanted memories away.

_Flashback (Matt's POV)_

_I felt a hot stab of something in my chest when I saw Mimi laughing with Tai. Surprised I immediately pushed it away. Tai was my best friend and he was entitled to talk to Mimi if he wanted to. Anyway Mimi was just my friend so there was no way I could be feeling jealous!_

_Later Mimi and I were burrowed into the couch at my house chewing popcorn and watching 'Scooby-Doo.' Unable to resist I told Mimi what I had felt earlier. Mimi looked at me wisely. " Maybe," she said. "You were jealous I was spending time with him instead of you." I nodded. "Yeah that's probably it," I said " After all we are best friends we do spend a lot of time together."_

_There was silence for a while then taking the plunge I said "But Mimi if you and Tai, ever you know get together I'm the first person you tell k?"_

_For a moment Mimi stared at me as if I was crazy then laughing she replied_

" _That's like saying 'Mimi if an elephant comes rampaging through town and decides to stay in your house I'm the first one you tell k' Possible but highly unlikely. If it makes you happy though I promise I'll tell you if that ever happens!"_

_I gave her a more or less satisfied grin and then with another look at her we both burst out laughing._

_End Flashback_

Matt let out a strangled cry "Mimi?" Mimi turned and her face went scarlet. Matt could feel Sora's fingernails gripping into his arms. "What's going on Mimi?" Matt tried his best to keep his voice level but he could feel it getting out of his control. Tai stepped protectively in front of Mimi. "Matt Sora any special reason you guys are here?" Tai questioned. Sora spoke and her voice sounded a bit choked to Matt as well "We came to see Mimi and check up on how she was doing but I see she's just fine. Lets go Matt." Sora stepped away coldly but Matt stopped her. "No Sora you can go if you want but I need to talk to Mimi"

Sora looked at him surprised but Matt could see the tears in her eyes. Gently he bent down and whispered to her. "Sora I don't know what's going on but we can't run away from it. Sometimes it's best to just confront your feelings."

Tears falling freely now Sora nodded. She pulled away from Matt and stood slightly bent in the shadows. I walked past Tai but he grabbed my arm. "Matt she does not want to talk to you OK? I can't keep up making excuses. Mimi is hurt and sad and…"

Matt snarled and snatched his hand out of Tai's grip. "And you're the one who is going to comfort her aren't you? After all these years you're the one she runs to for advice?"

Tai stared at Matt comprehension dawning on his face. "You're in love with Mimi aren't you?"

Matt coloured "Don't be stupid I wasn't the one hugging her under the stars!"

Tai almost laughed. "Mimi and I are friends Matt and that's all we ever will be but you? I think you need to get your priorities straight. Didn't you just say you should confront your feelings? When was the last time you did that Matt? Hmm?

Matt blinked and stared at Tai

"I'm giving you this one chance to talk to Mimi but if you hurt her anymore I swear I'll make you pay."

Matt nodded his mouth suddenly dry and taking a deep breath he walked up to Mimi.


	5. A Revelation

Chapter 5: Revelation

_Mimi's POV_

I stood there face down hoping that Matt wouldn't see my tears. What was he doing here anyway? And with Sora of all people! I know when I was younger I didn't have the highest consideration for other peoples feeling but I had changed now! I just wanted to be alone…or with Tai was that so much to ask? My eyes caught sight of two sneakers standing beside me. Oh no no no no no! Maybe if I keep extremely quiet and ignore him he'll go away I thought.

"Mimi can I talk to you for a minute?" his voice sounded low apologetic and…and confused?

I considered answering and then felt Matt take one of my hands in his. Shit! Time to resort to Plan B…RUN! Pulling away from Matt I barged blindly in the direction of the hotel. A voice inside me told me I'd have to talk to him anyway but while there was still a chance of escape why ignore it?

Matt's POV 

Now! Why was she running from me? I was her best friend, we trusted each other, and we told each other how we felt why was she… I stopped my thoughts with a wince. Tai's voice annoyingly popped into my head

"Didn't you just say you should confront your feelings?" 

Fine! I thought irritably I'll confront my damn feelings and they better tell me something good. Firstly I thought I started feeling guilty when I thought about Mimi especially when I was with Sora. Then even though I really wanted to confide in her I felt relieved when I found Tai had told her about me dating Sora. Then I don't want to see Mimi while I'm on a date with Sora. _Then _I get these weird feelings inside me when I see Tai and Mimi together…

"_You're in love with Mimi aren't you?"_

"Tai will you please stay out of my head?" I shouted. "Things are confusing enough in there!" I turned around. Tai stood there with his hands on his hips.  
"Go get her Matt" he said huskily and I could have sworn that he added "…and leave me alone with Sora for two minutes you dolt!" I hesitated for a moment then smiled whatever else I was, I was NOT an idiot at least maybe I had been one but I still had time to repair my mistakes.

Mimi's POV 

I shut the door and sank down to the floor letting the tears fall freely at last. Maybe I should have listened to Matt a little voice in my head said but I pushed it away. " No he'll only hurt me again and I can't stand having my heart broken anymore" A little sob broke past my defences and I wondered why everything had to go so horribly wrong. Suddenly a gentle but firm knock vibrated against the door near my back. "Mimi please open up. I really need to talk with you. I know I've been the worst best friend but I have some things to say to you…" I pulled a pillow over my ears to block out his voice even though my body desperately wanted to feel his warm embrace like when we were friends. His voice penetrated through the pillow, boy he must be shouting loudly! "Mimi if you won't talk to me I just want you to know even though I probably messed it all up I…I love you Mimi. I always have and I always will." I waited for more but there was only silence. Throwing the pillow aside I got up and wrenched open the door only to be confronted by emptiness. He was gone. I had lost him…again.

Matt's POV 

I had made mistakes and not just little itty, bitty mistakes either. These were big ones, humungous! Why could I not see what I felt for Mimi before? Was I so dense? Did I really just hide everything that I truly felt? It had cost me more to admit to myself that I loved Mimi then to admit it to her. "I'm hopeless," I said to myself miserably. "She hated me and now I've probably lost the chance of even being her friend again!" I ran a hand through my hair for once not caring if it got messed up. "Why me?" I said simply before feeling a hand on my arm. "You won't believe how many times I've asked myself that question!" A soft voice whispered.

_Mimi's POV_

I stopped my line of thinking. You lost him once Mimi because you weren't sincere about your feelings. The question now is, are you willing to lose him again. I smiled. I didn't care if I sounded crazy talking to myself I was starting to lose my self-control. "That," I said to the voice in my head "Is no question at all" I ran in bare feet down the stairs. There was no time to wait for the elevator. I ran on the soft slightly damp grass not even wincing when mud squished between my feet. I raced past Tai and Sora who were adding their own little romantic story to the landscape. OK I admit I paused a minute here but only enough to allow me a brief grin. Then I saw him. He was standing by an old willow tree staring up at the moon. He reminded me of the night we first met.

_Flashback_

_A boy stood by a large willow tree. Its branches fell down in a leafy screen nearly hiding him from view. A girl with light brown hair hesitantly approached him. "Sorry to disturb you but I um left my bag here have you seen it?" The boy turned to face her his crystal blue eyes slightly cold his blonde hair rustling in the breeze. "Yep. Here you go". He tossed her the bag and she barely managed to catch it. A grin crossed the boy's face. "You're not very athletic are you?"_

_The girl replied annoyed "And you are Mr. Perfect Hair?'_

_The boy looked surprised then he laughed. Stepping forward he extended his hand. "Friends?"_

The expression on the girl's face was so pronounced it was almost comical. Then a grin spread across her face. "If I must," she said with a theatrical sigh. "What's your name then? Unless you like being called Mr. Perfect Hair?"

_The boy's face was serious as he shook her hand. "My name's Matt"_

_The girl beamed "And mine's Mimi"_

_Matt couldn't resist he smiled back. "The beginning of a special friendship can often start of very strangely," he said with a smirk._

_Mimi looked determined "Then this friendship is going to be magnificent!"_

_End Flashback_

Third Person POV

"Why me?" Matt said sadly. Mimi softly whispered, "You won't believe how many times I've asked myself that question!" Matt whirled around in surprise and as his gaze fell on Mimi his face was literally a kaleidoscope of emotions. "Mimi I…" he began but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. Her eyes were shining with love and trust as she looked up at him. "I know," she replied. "Me too." That was all Matt needed to hear. Leaning down he captured her lips with his and they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Together at last!


	6. Epilogue: 'Happy Ever Afters'

Epilogue: 'Happy Ever Afters'

Mimi looked radiant in her pink dress. She had argued with Matt for ages about her wedding dress being pink but she had won with a kiss as usual. Anyway she had promised to have white roses in her hair and maybe white somewhere else but if this was going to be her happiest day ever she wanted to wear pink. Sora and Tai were going to be bridesmaid and man-of-honour of course and she wondered if they would get through the wedding without a squabble. "They better!" she thought threateningly. A giggle erupted behind her and Mimi whirled around. Sora stood there beaming. "Mimi you look just as I thought you would for your wedding. Beautiful but unique" Mimi smiled tears of happiness in her eyes. "You're going to look just as special at your wedding Sora I'm only sorry I won't be able to be your bridesmaid" Sora laughed.

"I don't think you and Matt could wait any longer. You're practically bouncing on your toes right this minute!"

"Of course I am Sora! I'm finally 'getting hitched' to the man of my dreams, I look beautiful and I have a great future to look forward too! I can't wait to get started!"

Sora took Mimi's hand. "Lets not delay any more then. Out you come!"

Eyes fell on Mimi as she walked up the aisle and murmurs of appreciation followed her but she was aware of only one pair of eyes and those were beautiful, blue and steadily getting closer.

Matt looked at Mimi with awe, appreciation and love all mixed together. "After all this time," he thought "I can relax with her next to me." Their eyes were locked together in an unbreakable understanding. As Mimi stepped up next to him and they said their vows their eyes still never left the others. As if through a daze they heard the minister's voice announcing them husband and wife and finally Matt bent down for his first kiss as a married man. Mimi tossed her flowers over her shoulder not caring who caught them and threw her arms around Matt's neck.

In the background Sora caught the flowers with a squeal of delight!

"Tai I got them! I got them!"

At once Tai's face drooped. "Aww Sora now we're never going to get married!"

Sora looked up surprised. "Why in the world not?" she replied.

"Because you caught those stupid flowers!"

Sora laughed. " Tai you dummy catching these flowers means I am getting married soon!

Tai scratched his head and grinned embarrassedly. "Oh that's all right then. As long as the lucky guy is me of course!"

Sora threw her arms around him. "As Mimi used to say _Duh_!"

Matt and Mimi pulled apart and as they stood there nose-to-nose Matt whispered, "You were right."

Mimi smiled lazily, "I always am but what about this time exactly?"

Matt tweaked her nose, "Ours was the start of a magnificent friendship."

Mimi looked thoughtful " You know its ended almost like a fairytale. With a whole lot of 'happy ever afters.'

Matt draped an arm around her shoulders. "So this is the part where we walk off into the sunset right?"

Mimi grinned, "I guess so"

Matt pulled her into the wedding car. "We'll drive off instead"

As they kissed in the car visible to all and not caring a bit Tai said thoughtfully "Y'know Sora…"

"Mm?" she asked.

"When it's our turn do you think we can find a horse and carriage?"

THE END!


End file.
